From the state of the art manifold embodiments of center armrests are known. In this context, it is frequently required that the center armrest can be swiveled between a lower use position and an upper rest position. For this purpose, a bearing axis or a bearing bolt is generally employed as a connecting means between the arm support of the center armrest and the console parts. Thus, the arm support can be easily swiveled about the bearing axis and the bearing bolt. In addition, it is known to furnish the swiveling mechanism both with a stop function and a latching function, so that the end position can be limited and at the same time unintentional backward swiveling can be prevented.
However, it is a problem that the movement of the arm support between the two end positions cannot be controlled using standard solutions. Hence, the position of the arm support in the swivel region between the use position and the rest position depends on where the center of gravity of the arm support with respect to the swivel axis is located. Thus, when a limiting point is exceeded, the arm support is automatically folded down. However, for reasons of comfort, it is frequently desirable that the arm support is prevented from unintentionally folding down independently of the respective swivel position.
For this purpose, complex frictional damping systems are known from the state of the art, which involve very high costs.